peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 October 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-10-09 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, there’s already one unpleasant surprise to me – the Liverpool-Ipswich sic match gone into extra-time. Lamacq says it’s because Grimsby played a bunch of reserves because they’ve got a big match at the weekend. Cheeky bugger.” *The football reference is to Liverpool’s Worthington Cup match that night against Grimsby, which Liverpool eventually lost 2-1. Peel had apparently predicted a 3-1 LFC victory to Radio Humberside, and news of the result subsequently casts a big shadow over the rest of the show. *The Hentchmen single (featuring Jack White) later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. There is a problem with the CD player on the White Stripes session repeat during the first track, so Peel starts it again from the beginning on another machine. *JP’s mood isn’t improved when a phone call from William reveals that Peel’s eldest son has a copy of the new Fall album – and his dad doesn't. *Chatting to Mary Anne Hobbs, whose programme is next, Peel mentions that he tried to sign Black Sabbath to Dandelion Records after seeing them in Wolverhampton supported by Medicine Head (see Gigography 1969): “They didn’t sign for Dandelion, alas. Otherwise I’d be fantastically wealthy and probably living in Hollywood, and I’d probably be dead actually.” *JP ends a fairly disastrous night by failing to play the news jingle. Sessions *White Stripes #1 Repeat, first broadcast 25 July 2001, recorded live at Maida Vale 2001-01-25. No known official release. Tracklisting *Melys: Chinese Whispers (single) Sylem/Transformed Dreams *Black Lodge: The Horse With No Name (12” single) Mo Wax *Stuck Ups: TV Boyfriend (LP – The Stuck-Ups) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Pulp: Bob Lind (The Only Way Is Down) (LP – We Love Life) Universal Island *Al Campbell: Praise Him (7” single) Wiz Kidz *Hentchmen: Some Other Guy (7” single) Italy *Aereogramme: Hatred (LP – A Story In White) Chemikal Underground *Mr Bird: Chromatic (LP – Mr Bird Eats Worms) Hertz *White Stripes live at Maida Vale #Let's Shake Hands #When I Hear My Name #Jolene #Death Letter #Cannon #Astro / Jack The Ripper #Hotel Yorba #I'm Finding It Harder To Be A Gentleman #Screwdriver #We're Going To Be Friends #You're Pretty Good Looking #Bollweavil #Hello Operator #Baby Blue (JP: "Ending with a version of Gene Vincent’s ‘Baby Blue’, that was the White Stripes… That was included because we’d been having dinner prior to the recording of that and I’d mentioned having seen Gene Vincent and Eddie Cochran at the Liverpool Empire some four days or so before Eddie Cochran was killed in a car crash. And I was very appreciative of the fact, and impressed by the fact, that they could adjust their set to include the Gene Vincent track at the end of it. ...") (JP: "And I’m amazed by tonight’s football, I have to admit, so if I sound slightly disconcerted, this is the reason for it. And quite clearly the Grimsby fans will be driving home possibly listening to this programme and laughing all the way back to Grimsby, I would have thought. I mean, the most embarrassing result I can remember since Worcester City beat Liverpool some time probably in the Fifties. Yeah, must have been in the 1950s, I think." *FLR: Part 6 (LP – Easy Filters) Sublime *Gaji: Eleven Maladies (LP – Focus/Fluid/Daub) ZK *Drifters: Moonlight Bay *Hottentots: Flame Of Desire (Pig's Big 78 2001) *Yacøpsæ: unidentified track (LP – Einstweilige Vernichtung) Slap A Ham *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Let Those Blue Skies (LP – How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra *Denzel + Huhn: Kuschelavenue (12” EP – Filet) City Center Offices *Kinks: So Mystifying (LP – The Kinks) Pye *Mudhoney: Who’ll Be Next In Line (LP – The People What We Want: Songs Of The Kinks) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Exhumed: Decrepit Crescendo (LP – Contaminated 4.0) Relapse *Dressy Bessy: My Maryanne (LP – Pink Hearts Yellow Moons) Kindercore File ;Name *John Peel 20010807 128K.wma ;Length *2.00.55 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *JP 2001 extra Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online